Kitsune-Gao
by Devil-In-My-Shoes
Summary: Luego de ser rechazada por Korra, Kuvira deberá lidiar con un espíritu que buscará aprovecharse del dolor en su corazón roto de manera retorcida y cruel. [Este fic participa en el reto "Si la vida te da lemon, haz limonada" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!]
_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

 **Este fic participa en el Reto "Si la vida te da lemon, haz limonada" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_

Un saludo a todos los que se animaron a leer este fic. El reto consiste en escribir un lemon, pero con una buena trama para que no sea un fic solo de sexo. Así que ya quedaron advertidos, escenas explícitas y violencia más adelante. Para los que no lo saben, el kitsune es una criatura de la mitología japonesa. Se trata de un zorro de nueve o más colas que se caracteriza por cambiar de apariencia y tomar la forma de mujeres hermosas en los caminos desolados. Son capaces de manipular el tiempo y el espacio, transformarse en casi cualquier cosa, e incluso enloquecer a la gente. Generalmente, el kitsune se alimenta de la vida o el espíritu de los seres humanos a través del contacto sexual.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **~Kitsune-Gao~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _Siento el calor de toda tu piel_

 _En mi cuerpo otra vez_

 _Estrella fugaz enciende mi sed_

 _Misteriosa mujer_

 _Con tu amor sensual, cuánto me das_

 _Haz que mi sueño sea una verdad_

 ** _—Mujer Amante, Rata Blanca_**

* * *

A medida que recorría las concurridas calles de la aldea Konoe, las miradas curiosas que la observaban fueron disminuyendo. Siempre fue causa de inquietudes y sobresaltos entre los habitantes de las grandes ciudades; en los pueblos más numerosos le temían como a cualquier forajido; pero en las pequeñas aldeas que coloreaban los verdes valles, ella era tan sólo una forastera. Una forastera cuyo convulso pasado era conocido por todos.

Difícil de olvidar, aún más difícil de perdonar.

Y ella tampoco olvidaba. Por más que lo deseaba, no podía _olvidarla_ … La pensaba constantemente, llevándola consigo como un fierro encendido que atravesaba su corazón. Dolía, quemaba, pesaba. Era una carga terrible, ese amor inadecuado. Inadmisible para alguien como ella.

En el mercado, con su alegre bullicio y estrépito, pasó a ser completamente ignorada. La gente estaba sumida en sus quehaceres diarios, comprando víveres, mientras que los viajeros se detenían a admirar los relucientes amuletos de hierro y bronce que les eran ofrecidos en cada tiendilla callejera. Ella simplemente buscó a quien poder pedirle direcciones. Preguntó por el jefe de la aldea y su camino la condujo hacia una sencilla casa con techo de tejas verdes en lo alto de una colina, justo en el centro de Konoe.

Una mujer alta, arrugada y en extremo delgada salió a atenderla. Vestía una elegante túnica blanca, con una larga falda roja hecha de la misma tela tejida. Y al ver a la forastera no hizo otra cosa que sonreírle afablemente.

—Busco al líder de la aldea —dijo ella, encarando con respeto a la anciana mujer.

—Tendrás que conformarte conmigo. Yo soy la líder de este pueblo —rió—. Líder espiritual, si quieres. Soy la Sacerdotisa Kana. Y bien, ¿en qué puedo servirte?

Ella se llevó las manos a la barbilla para desatar el cordón que mantenía su sombrero de bambú colocado fijamente sobre su cabeza. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo sostuvo contra su pecho, revelando una sagaz mirada verde y un mar de bucles negros, que cayeron alrededor de su rostro, desde una larga trenza deshecha. Al percatarse de quién era la forastera, la sonrisa de la anciana sacerdotisa se ensanchó aún más.

—¿Puede decirme si aquí hay algún trabajo disponible que yo pueda tomar? No tienen que pagarme con dinero. Me basta con algo de comida y un sitio donde dormir… —hizo una rápida reverencia ante la sacerdotisa, manteniendo la cabeza inclinada—. Por favor, haré cualquier labor que se me asigne. Trabajaré duro.

—No hace falta que supliques, Kuvira —se carcajeó la sacerdotisa—. Aquí en Konoe siempre procuramos ayudar al viajero necesitado. Y cuando se trata de manos jóvenes y una espalda fuerte que se sume a nuestros obreros, aún mejor.

Kuvira la miró sorprendida, mas no confundida.

—Usted sabe quién soy yo.

—Por supuesto. Hace ya más de siete años una joven capitana de Zaofu vino aquí, a Konoe, seguida por una pequeña caravana de entusiasmados soldados. La capitana y sus hombres no pasaron por alto nuestra aldea, a pesar de que no existía en los mapas, e hicieron todo lo posible por brindarnos ayuda, alimento y provisiones…

El rostro de Kuvira se tornó sombrío. Apretó los puños y desvió la vista. La anciana, sin embargo, alzó una mano y acarició gentilmente la mejilla expuesta de la forastera.

—Yo nunca pude olvidar a esa joven capitana —dijo—. Y me hace muy feliz recibirla nuevamente aquí. Lo demás no tiene importancia.

A Kuvira le tomó más esfuerzo del necesario para poder exhalar un breve y tímido "gracias", seguido de un firme "lo siento." La sacerdotisa asintió con suavidad. Entonces le habló de lo mucho que necesitaban recolectores de arroz, y de los extensos arrozales que se encontraban rodeando la montaña. Kuvira aceptó el empleo de inmediato. Y con esa misma prontitud, la anciana mandó a traer una mula liebre cargada con provisiones, lo suficiente para un viaje de dos días, bordeando la montaña.

Nuevamente, Kuvira se inclinó en una respetuosa reverencia dirigida a la sacerdotisa, agradeciéndole sinceramente por todo. Pero antes de partir, la anciana le hizo una apresurada advertencia y le tendió un objeto envuelto en un pañuelo de seda color jade. Éste despedía un delicado aroma a incienso y se sentía sólido y pesado al tacto.

—Esta noche habrá luna nueva —musitó con gravedad—. Procura salir de la montaña antes de que oscurezca. El Kitsune saldrá a merodear hoy. No querrás ser devorada por semejante espíritu, ¿cierto? Ten en mente que es muy fácil caer presa de sus engaños.

—¿Un espíritu que devora humanos? —preguntó Kuvira, frunciendo el ceño al tiempo en que montaba sobre el lomo gris de la mula liebre.

—Un espíritu zorro que tomará cualquier apariencia con tal de seducir a sus víctimas. Mata y se come a los viajeros y mujeres en la desolación de los caminos; sus huesos destrozados son todo lo que queda al día siguiente... Sal de la montaña antes de que oscurezca, no lo repetiré. El amuleto que te di deberá poder mantenerte a salvo, pero no te confíes. Ahora, ve.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

La mañana y la tarde habían pintado bien hasta que el viento comenzó a soplar. El nerviosismo y la inquietud del animal que viajaba con ella confirmó lo que hace tiempo sospechaba: habría tormenta. La sacerdotisa le había indicado que siguiera el caudaloso río que fluía al pie de la montaña, que no perdiera el valle de vista, a menos que resultara imperioso comenzar a adentrarse en la montaña. No obstante, bastaba con observar fugazmente la corriente del río para darse cuenta de que, en cuanto empezara a llover, el camino se inundaría.

Moverse colina arriba era su única opción, a pesar de que ello significara pasar la noche en la montaña. De cualquier manera, lo último en lo que Kuvira pensaba en ese momento, era en un espíritu zorro que devora humanos. Llevaba a otra persona en su mente. El pecho le ardía, acumulando más y más tristeza en su interior. Más soledad, más dolor, más rabia… Esa joven a quien no podía tener… ¿Por qué no podía sacarla de su cabeza? ¿Acaso debía cargar con el peso de su recuerdo, por siempre en su maltratado corazón?

¿Era ése su castigo?

El clima enfrió de súbito y el viento sopló con más fuerza, acarreando heladas gotas de lluvia. Kuvira desmontó y escaló la rocosa colina, halando por las riendas a la asustadiza mula liebre. Un resplandor intenso cortó la oscuridad, seguido del poderoso bramido del trueno. La montaña tembló, la llovizna empeoró. Ya en la cima, buscando a duras penas entre la densa cortina de agua y niebla, Kuvira logró hallar una abertura al fondo de una pared rocosa. Era lo suficientemente ancha como para que ella y la mula pudiesen entrar y resguardarse.

El ambiente estaba demasiado húmedo como para encender una fogata, así que Kuvira se conformó con acurrucarse junto al animal de carga que la acompañaba para darse calor. Su pelaje mojado no era la mejor protección contra las frías ráfagas que se colaban dentro de la estrecha cueva, pero era algo. Resignada a su suerte, Kuvira introdujo su mano en una de las alforjas que llevaba la mula, hurgando por algo de comer.

Masticó unas galletas saladas mientras contemplaba la lluvia caer en el exterior. Los árboles que rodeaban el improvisado refugio se mecían con las fuertes ráfagas y crujían. Pero ella no temía que alguno se partiera, cayera sobre la cueva y la aplastara. En realidad, no sentía más que el frío y el hambre. Y el dolor. Aquel dolor constante que mordía su pecho, antes tan insoportable, y ahora tan familiar. Se había vuelto parte de quien era, parte de sí misma.

Un trueno estalló en lo alto de la montaña. La mula relinchó espantada e intentó huir, pero Kuvira logró tranquilizarla ofreciéndole galletas. «Qué amenaza de animal…» Pensó al tomar una dulce bola de arroz tibia entre sus manos. La comió y suspiró.

En la oscuridad, con la luna y las estrellas apagadas por las nubes de tormenta, se permitió pensar en _ella_ : a quien no podía olvidar. A la que intentaba borrar de su vida. A la que tanto amaba.

La recordó tal y como era. Un tanto más joven, más entregada, más valiente y menos egoísta que su persona. Quizá, igual de obstinada. Kuvira rió para sí misma en la soledad. Pensaba en la gentileza de esa joven, la ternura de sus ojos azules… El corazón se le retorcía en el pecho, asfixiándose en el dolor, pero ella no podía parar de pensarla. Cada suspiro, cada abrazo, y aquel único beso. El beso que le robó cuando descubrió que la amaba.

La recordó alejándose de ella con un movimiento brusco; asustada, confundida, sus morenas mejillas teñidas de un carmín intenso. Kuvira no intentó acercársele más. Sólo esperó en silencio. Los ojos azules, que reflejaban la poca luz de la celda, brillaron como diminutas estrellas que se quemaban en la penumbra. Finalmente, la muchacha habló, en voz baja y dolida:

— _Soy el Avatar, tengo una gran responsabilidad con el mundo._

— _Lo sé._

— _No puedo–no puedo estar contigo…_ —sus palabras sonaban arrepentidas, llenas de incertidumbre y temor—. _Lo siento. Lo siento tanto… Pero no puedo quererte. No así._

La melancolía en la voz de la joven hizo crecer el dolor que la misma Kuvira experimentaba en ese momento. Quería consolarla, remediar el sufrimiento que le había ocasionado, pero no sabía cómo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue disculparse por lo absurdo de sus sentimientos. Fingió enojo y le pidió que se marchara y que no regresara jamás. En aquel entonces le pareció que eso había sido lo mejor para las dos.

Y sin embargo, aún la deseaba. Y aún le dolía. Ojalá pudiese olvidarla, arrancarse su recuerdo del alma. Pero éste volvía a surgir, otra vez y otra vez, y lo único que podía escuchar eran las palabras _"_ _lo siento",_ haciendo eco en su interior, como una maldición impuesta sobre ella para atormentarla. Odiaba esas palabras. Odiaba el modo en que la hacían sentir: perdida, sola y rechazada.

—Maldita sea.

Espetó, enfadada consigo misma por torturarse de ese modo. Sacó la lona que iba bajo la silla de montar, y se cobijó con ella. Cerró los ojos, esforzándose en dejar de pensar, concentrada en el cansancio que la embargaba. Y cayó dormida en breve.

Afuera, el viento aullaba y la lluvia castigaba los suelos con fuerza. La inquietud y los quejidos de la mula se volvieron más y más frecuentes. Percibía el aroma de algo que se movía entre los árboles. Algo que Kuvira no podía detectar con sus débiles sentidos humanos.

Ella abrió los ojos, forzada a interrumpir la ligereza de su sueño ante el nerviosismo del animal de carga. Pero no pudo hacer más. Atrapada en un estado de consciencia e inconsciencia, su cuerpo permaneció completamente inmóvil. Su mente anestesiada, como envuelta en un fino hechizo, no le permitió reaccionar. Tendida sobre el suelo como estaba, de cara a la tormenta del exterior, tan sólo podía mirar…

Y con el destello de un relámpago vio la silueta de una bestia. Aquella extraña figura empezó a correr directo hacia ella. De cuatro patas y un enorme cuerpo peludo, con una cola que parecía ramificarse en nueve más. Quizá lo más espeluznante, eran el par de ojos amarillentos, que cobraban vida en la tiniebla con el furor del trueno. Unos espantosos ojos fríos, crueles, hambrientos.

Pero ella no podía moverse. Y sus nervios no la fustigaban con las oleadas de pánico que cualquier ser humano normal hubiese sentido en semejante situación. Estaba atrapada.

Sin embargo, en el instante en que la bestia saltó sobre ella, la mula relinchó y pateó a Kuvira por la espalda. Segundos después, el animal de carga huyó despavorido, galopando lejos de la cueva. Entonces la bestia de nueve colas apuntó sus colmillos, chorreantes de saliva, hacia la humana.

Por suerte, el golpe logró sacar a Kuvira de su estado de petrificación. Y ya sin pensarlo, detuvo con las manos las voraces fauces que se le habían venido encima. La bestia resultó ser demasiado fuerte y sus garras la herían sin misericordia en tanto ella, caída y desarmada, no podía hacer nada para salvarse.

La bestia gruñía, sacudiendo la cabeza con movimientos salvajes. Y de un pronto a otro, el monstruo inclinó la mandíbula, acercándola peligrosamente al cuello de Kuvira, y su atroz aliento cegó sus sentidos.

Era un hedor a muerte y perdición, que paradójicamente, despertó en ella el deseo de continuar luchando por su vida. Los dedos de Kuvira, atrapados entre los colmillos de la bestia, no pudieron resistir su filo mucho tiempo, y les dejaron ir, mas no sin antes propinarle un puñetazo en el hocico. Después de eso no volvió a ver a aquella criatura. Abrumada, Kuvira se desplomó de rodillas en la oscuridad, temblando.

—Acaso fue… ¿el Kitsune? —jadeó ella, buscando con qué vendarse las manos ensangrentadas.

Fue así como notó la ausencia de la mula que la acompañaba. Tendría que salir en su búsqueda, pues sin duda la mula peligraría sola en medio de la tormenta. Eso sin contar a la bestia hambrienta que andaba rondando por la montaña. Kuvira se mordió los labios, apretando puños en sus manos heridas. Era su deber traer a la mula devuelta y regresársela a la sacerdotisa, sana y salva. No quería quedarle mal después de toda la ayuda que le había proporcionado.

Casi tropezó con el amuleto que le habían entregado en Konoe antes de partir. La sacerdotisa Kana le había dicho que eso la protegería, así que lo tomó con cuidado y desenvolvió el pañuelo color jade para descubrir una navaja de hierro. No era más larga que su brazo, pero la cuchilla parecía tan afilada como los colmillos del kitsune. La suerte estaba echada. Kuvira empuñó la navaja y salió de la cueva. Sólo entonces comenzó el verdadero delirio…

Apenas dio un paso fuera y ya todo había cambiado. Ella, que había visto la tormenta estremecer la tierra segundos antes de abandonar su refugio, se detuvo paralizada al notar la diferencia tan repentina del clima. No llovía, el ambiente ni siquiera estaba húmedo. Por el contrario, la noche se volvió calurosa y densa. La paz y el silencio reinaban en la montaña, y las luciérnagas danzaban en los alrededores, tiñendo de luces las sombras. Era todo tan irreal, el bosque parecía sacado de un sueño…

Kuvira avanzó, perdida en aquella ilusión, guiada por una magia que se alimentaba del sufrimiento en su corazón, y lo vaciaba. Se aligeraba la carga en su pecho, como si le hubiesen arrancado el fierro ardiente que quemaba su alma. Y por primera vez en meses, Kuvira se sintió tranquila, satisfecha y en paz.

Olvidó por qué estaba ahí, olvidó la advertencia de la sacerdotisa, incluso olvidó el horror que le infundió el espíritu del kitsune. Ya no sangraban sus manos, ya no sangraba su alma.

Sin saber cómo, llegó hasta una pequeña cascada en lo profundo de la montaña. Era un hermoso paraje. El aire tibio se respiraba dulce, y el aroma floral del bosque le llenó los pulmones. Kuvira se detuvo a admirar los reflejos de las luces nocturnas que hacían brillar las aguas. No podía diferenciar a las estrellas de las luciérnagas. Pero había algo más. Algo más bello que aquel mágico rincón en la montaña.

Una mujer.

La vio de pie en medio del estanque, desnuda. Recogía el agua con las manos y luego la dejaba caer suavemente sobre su piel. Kuvira no lo entendía. ¿Por qué estaba _ella_ aquí? ¿Siquiera era _ella_ en realidad? A veces le parecía distinguir la fresca piel morena, y a veces, le parecía que veía a una mujer distinta. Como cuando se observa a través de unos binoculares desenfocados y se percibe un par de imágenes sobrepuestas. Eran la misma mujer, pero distintas. Era y no era, Korra…

Tuvo que acercarse, era la única forma de saber si lo que veía era real. Y cuando Kuvira se aproximó hasta quedar justo detrás de ella, con los pies enterrados en la suave arena de la orilla, cayó presa de un engaño perfecto. Porque la mujer que tenía enfrente no podía ser otra que Korra. Y ya no pudo escapar.

Kuvira contempló en silencio cada detalle, cada movimiento de la joven. No podía apartar la mirada serena de ella, de su cuerpo mojado, de cada hebra de cabello castaño que se le adhería…

Un deseo despertó en su corazón: daría lo que fuera por unirse a ella.

Y el sonido de pasos atravesando el agua rozó sus oídos para cumplirlo. Korra salía del estanque para acercarse a ella. Su cuerpo desnudo emitía el mismo brillo místico que irradiaba la noche, envuelta en niebla azul, empapada y escurriéndose el cabello… Dejando que las gotas de agua cristalina le resbalaran alrededor de los firmes senos, mientras éstas hacían que su piel morena relumbrara, reflejando el tenue brillo de las estrellas.

Se detuvo antes de tocar la orilla y le tendió su mano a Kuvira.

—Ven —dijo. Y su voz era la voz de Korra. Y sus ojos eran los ojos de Korra. Y la sonrisa, y el rostro, y los labios… Era Korra.

Kuvira sólo la observó, indecisa de acercarse o limitarse a contemplarla. Pero era una visión irresistible, y muy pronto se encontró tomando la mano que la muchacha le ofrecía. Korra sonrió. Sin decir nada más la guió hacia el estanque, entrando a lo profundo. Y ahí, en el centro, con la caída de agua a sus espaldas, la besó.

El movimiento suave de sus labios tocándose, era lento, aunque tosco y colmado de deseo. Korra dejó que sus manos se enredaran en el largo cabello negro de Kuvira, deshaciendo con facilidad la trenza que lo ataba. Luego pasó a sus ropas, desnudándola sin prisa, saboreando cada momento, cada roce de su piel.

Kuvira se estremeció ligeramente ante el cosquilleo que creció en su vientre, cuando la morena empezó a frotar la punta de sus uñas a lo largo de su espalda. Era una sensación que no podía describir con claridad. Ya había soñado con esto antes, pero jamás lo había vivido. Y aunque lo estaba viviendo, era como saberse en un sueño; e ignoraba si lo correcto era obligarse a despertar o entregarse por completo a éste.

Ella se tensaba cada vez que la joven acercaba la boca a su piel. Algo no estaba bien, pero aún así, Kuvira no hizo nada para detenerlo. Le gustaba, a pesar del miedo, que le pedía prudencia a gritos sobre el goce del placer. Le gustaba erizarse al sentir el aliento de Korra en su cuello. Le gustaba sentirla, su piel contra la suya, estaba tan cálida y tersa, dispuesta.

Kuvira también comenzó a tocarla. Paseó por sus pechos, excitando cada centímetro de piel. Perfiló los espacios entre los músculos de su marcado abdomen. Sus ojos reposaron en las intrincadas cicatrices que marcaban el torso del Avatar, esparcidas sobre sus hombros, pecho, costados y estómago; vestigios de batallas pasadas. Le fascinaba el tono moreno de su piel, la sutileza con la que se marcaba su musculatura, sin hacerla perder la delicada línea femenina de su cuerpo. Era hermosa.

Quería trazar la figura de Korra por siempre.

En un instante percibió la boca de la muchacha abriéndose ligeramente. La sintió delinear su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua. Kuvira siguió adelante y deslizó su lengua adentro, ya sin poder ahogar el gemido que se le escapó al encontrarse con la de Korra. La exploró y saboreó a gusto, sin dejar que su beso perdiera ese ritmo de agonía lenta que llevaban, a pesar del creciente calor que afloraba entre ellas.

Korra le sujetó los brazos con fuerza, agarrándola por las muñecas. Kuvira sintió un extraño placer al verse en esa situación, apresada e indefensa ante los labios de la mujer sobre ella. La morena la detenía sin problemas, mientras besaba el hueco de su cuello con presteza y lamía el lóbulo de su oído. Aquellos besos descendieron rápidamente a sus senos; suaves y tiernos. Kuvira se arqueó tan sólo de sentir la lengua del Avatar acariciando la punta de sus pezones erectos.

Su rostro ardía y el sudor resbalaba por la punta de su cabello. Korra la había dominado por completo, y ella no podía hacer más que estremecerse ante los escalofríos que le provocaba la boca de la morena. La recorría de arriba hacia abajo, pasando por su pecho y su vientre; sintiendo el aliento de su amante en su cuello y hombros. Sus caricias eran ardientes, invitantes…

Las manos de Korra la hacían jadear cuando, curiosas, se aventuraban más allá de su vientre y se hundían en los negros rizos entre sus piernas. Korra se ocupó de reconocer cada centímetro de ella; su cintura, su pelvis, su centro… cálido y húmedo. Con lo que provocó que la respiración de Kuvira se volviera más sonora, escapándosele entre gemidos.

Ella intentaba reprimir sus quejidos, cosa que hacía en vano, pues estaba perdida en un mar de sensaciones que nublaban su mente, haciendo que su cuerpo respondiera por sí solo, moviéndose incitante debajo de Korra, atrapándola entre sus piernas, ansiando acrecentar esa sensación.

Se apretaron sus cuerpos, uno contra el otro, sin dejar el más mínimo espacio. La morena volvió a devorar sus pechos, insaciable. Aquellos labios acaramelados la succionaban con fiereza, a la vez que su lengua jugaba entretenida con uno de sus pezones; chupando, besando, mordiendo.

Korra alzó la mirada, complacida de ver a su víctima con la cabeza inclinada hacia lo alto, en dirección a las estrellas, los ojos cerrados, labios entreabiertos y un gesto de placer tortuoso en el rostro. Entonces la soltó y posó sus manos en las torneadas caderas de Kuvira. Descendió apacible, sobándole las nalgas, hasta alcanzar sus muslos, rozándole el estómago con la punta de la nariz al agachar la cabeza. Besó sus piernas y luego, hundió la cara entre ellas. A Kuvira le temblaron las rodillas.

Korra apoyó su boca en los húmedos labios mayores de su amante. Kuvira se quedó sin aliento, el estómago le dio un vuelco. Su mente parecía no poder contenerse ante las excitantes pulsaciones eléctricas que arremetían sus nervios desde su sexo. Korra gimió satisfecha, frotando su propia intimidad contra la rodilla de Kuvira, y ella la observaba, sintiendo la voracidad con la que la morena lamía sus paredes vaginales. Hasta que se alzó de pronto, con la intención de besarla en la boca. Kuvira probó su propio sabor en los labios de la joven.

Korra continúo besándola, pero su mano permaneció entre las piernas de su amante. Kuvira cerró los ojos y se deleitó con el modo en que Korra masajeaba sus genitales, excitándola más y más. La joven se concentró en explorar con sus dedos el sexo de su presa. Con dos separó gentilmente los labios de la vagina, e introdujo uno para llenarse de su tibia humedad y exquisita suavidad.

Kuvira se mordió los labios al sentir los dedos de la morena presionado contra su clítoris. Korra empezó a trazar círculos con su dedo medio y la estimuló, penetrándola lentamente, hasta el fondo. Moviendo los dedos entre sus pliegues, metiéndolos y sacándolos, haciéndolos girar dentro del cuerpo de Kuvira... Ella se limitaba a seguir el ritmo de aquellos movimientos con sus caderas, mientras Korra prolongaba sus acciones, disfrutando de las vibraciones en los carnosos músculos que apretaban su mano.

Las embestidas en un principio, fueron lentas y profundas, de atrás hacia delante, sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse. Sintiendo la fricción de la piel de una contra la otra. Fue después de un instante que aceleraron el ritmo, provocando que el placer que nacía bajo sus vientres se acrecentara, avivando sus sentidos, forzándolas a respirar más aprisa.

Ambas, disfrutando de cada sensación, de sus movimientos, del ruido de sus propios gemidos entrecortados, desesperadas por seguir y seguir y seguir; las dos al borde del orgasmo. Un espasmo tras otro. Y a partir de ese momento, ambas se hundieron en el agua, y en sus cuerpos, fundiéndose en una sola carne. Y se dejaron llevar por el frenesí.

El aroma a mujer colmó el lugar.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

De espaldas en la arena, al borde del estanque, Kuvira presionada bajo el cuerpo de la joven Avatar. Sus sexos unidos, tocándose, frotándose, una contra la otra, rápido, lento, duro, sensual. El aliento de Korra en su rostro, sus labios halando los suyos. Aquel beso era una espiral, un delirio. Como un puño que estrujaba su garganta y tiraba dentro de ella, buscando romper el intrincado sentimiento de añoranza y nostalgia que la embargaba. Ese beso había desatado el espinoso sufrimiento que yacía anidado en su pecho. Y Kuvira lo padecía.

La angustia, arrastrándose a través de ella; el sofocante dolor en su corazón; la ausencia, vasta y profunda. ¿Por qué aún la extrañaba? ¿Por qué su alma continuaba torturándose con el recuerdo de Korra? Si la tenía con ella, ¿por qué la invadía la tristeza? Necesitándola, como si la hubiese perdido para siempre.

Quería detenerse. Ansiaba, desesperada, poder terminar con esto, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que podría pasar con ella después. ¿Acaso quedaría completamente vacía, hueca? Kuvira se sintió aplastada por la desesperanza. Lágrimas ardientes empañaron su vista, y se sentían tan reales, corriendo por sus mejillas, que volvió a dudar. ¿Era esto, tan sólo, un sueño erótico? ¿Un deseo frustrado?

Miró a Korra, apoyada sobre su pecho, alimentándose de su boca. Conocía esos ojos azules, las radiantes iris colmadas de alegría y entusiasmo. Conocía la suave curva de esos pómulos, la piel tostada. Conocía bien la forma de esa boca y el modo en que sonreía. Tan parecida a ella, a Korra…

Kuvira alzó su mano para tocar los cortos mechones castaños de la joven, y en un suspiro preguntó: "¿Eres tú?" Pero la morena no respondió, y volvió a besarla. Kuvira quería creer que era ella. Acarició su rostro, trazó la línea de su mandíbula. Depositó los dedos en su garganta, descansando en el palpitar que latía allí. ¿Cómo podría no ser Korra? Era idéntica a ella. Su tibia piel oscura, los músculos de su espalda, el peso de sus redondos pechos…

Pero había algo. A veces su imagen se desdoblaba y volvían a haber dos mujeres ante ella. Korra como una ilusión, y la otra, la de los fríos ojos amarillos. El aroma a piel excitada, sonrojada y sudorosa, se mezclaba con la pestilente esencia de la sangre. Y Kuvira podía degustarla, emanando de su boca y escurriendo por su lengua; el metálico sabor de su propia sangre, caliente y amarga.

Kuvira se estremeció, escapando por un segundo de su estupor. Korra detuvo el beso, alzó la cabeza y la miró. El espejismo que enmascaraba su rostro vaciló, y la piel morena brilló blanca. Los ojos azules parpadearon amarillentos, el cabello castaño cayó largo y rojizo. Y aquella tierna sonrisa se torció con el filo de los puntiagudos dientes de un depredador.

La extraña mujer volvió a ser Korra en sólo un segundo. Se inclinó y la besó nuevamente, tocándola, ansiando reavivar el deseo sexual entre ellas. Kuvira percibió el dolor punzante de aquellos dientes en sus labios. Su piel se partió; su sangre brotó a la superficie. El placer de aquel beso se esfumó tan pronto como Kuvira desvió los ojos hacia las sombras en el suelo: la suya y la de una bestia zorro que la montaba. El kitsune…

Y Korra dejó de existir. Estaba sola con esa extraña mujer de afilados ojos amarillentos, poseídos por un hambre salvaje. El hechizo se rompió, al igual que los cielos. La fuerza de la tormenta y la lluvia se derramaron sobre ellas, como un latigazo inmisericorde sobre sus cuerpos desnudos. Y Kuvira reaccionó, clavando con un rápido movimiento la punta de su rodilla en el abdomen de la criatura. La sometió y la tumbó bajo su furioso agarre, amenazando con romperle los brazos.

—Tú no eres _ella_ —siseó, su voz rebosante de odio. Una gota de sangre cayó desde su boca, salpicando la mejilla de la mujer zorro.

La kitsune gruñó y sus colmillos ensangrentados relucieron en la oscuridad. Su temible mirada amarilla era amenazante, y cuando por fin habló, lo hizo con voz melodiosa, de acento descomunal y escalofriante.

—Podría ser ella…

—No —dijo Kuvira—. Tú jamás podrías ser ella.

Una sonrisa perversa, manchada de sangre, se dibujó a lo largo de la blanca faz de la criatura.

—Si tú lo deseas, podría serlo.

—No —repitió Kuvira, luchando contra sí misma. La tentación oprimía su corazón, que ansiaba entregarse al engaño de la kitsune como antes—. ¡No!

Alcanzó la navaja de hierro tirada no muy lejos de allí, junto a su ropa. La empuñó con fuerza, aunque sus manos temblaban, y presionó el filo de la hoja contra la garganta de la mujer zorro hasta que su piel se abrió. La kitsune soltó un chillido inhumano, retorciéndose. El hierro le quemaba la piel, la cortada en su garganta humeaba y su carne se derretía.

El dolor encendió sus fieros ojos amarillentos. Dolor y furia. Dio un zarpazo y sus garras destrozaron la mejilla izquierda de Kuvira, quien retrocedió de súbito, buscando ponerse de pie. La kitsune se quedó desparramada en el suelo, su cuerpo se encogía y se contraía, sufriendo convulsiones. Poco a poco fue cambiando, volviéndose alargado y flexible, ágil como una liebre, rápida como un zorro. El delicado cabello rojo se convirtió en pelo erizado, que cubría toda su piel; las articulaciones de sus extremidades se torcieron. La boca y la nariz se volvieron un hocico repleto de colmillos, que intentó arrancarle el brazo a Kuvira de un mordisco.

Nueve colas se agitaron en el aire. La bestia estaba ante ella, ahora en su verdadera forma. Kuvira blandió la navaja de hierro. La kitsune espetó un espantoso ladrido, comparado al trueno, y en un parpadeo, desapareció del sitio sin dejar rastro alguno.

Kuvira se desboronó sobre la tierra, aterrada, débil y arrepentida. La lluvia caía como un torrente a lo ancho de su espalda encorvada, goteaba por su cabello y se mezclaba con sus lágrimas. Desgarrada por dentro, se rodeó el pecho con los brazos y gritó. Gritó y gritó, maldiciendo y llorando. Golpeaba el suelo, perdida en la violencia de su ira, por haber caído en la retorcida trampa de esa zorra. Por haber creído que al fin, tendría a la joven que amaba.

La sangre salpicaba en sus nudillos rotos.

El dolor era insoportable.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Por fin, llegó la mañana. El sol brillaba y las pocas gotas que aún caían, lo hacían resbalando desde las hojas de los altos árboles. Kuvira terminó de lavar sus heridas, se vistió y recogió la navaja de hierro. Caminó a través del bosque, consciente de que no estaba sola. Una sombra la seguía. Y no pasó mucho para que ésta se le adelantara y se apostara frente a ella, aunque manteniendo la distancia.

Kuvira se detuvo, apretando la empuñadura de la navaja. La sombra se puso de pie en silencio, perdiendo su forma animal y adquiriendo otra. Era humana ahora, y Kuvira no podía soportarlo.

—Basta… —exhaló ella, exhausta.

La sombra creció, tomando de nuevo, una figura femenina. Y una vez transformada, miró hacia atrás, contemplando a su presa con cierta curiosidad.

—¡Basta! —gritó Kuvira. Ya no lo podía resistir. Quería verla de nuevo…

La mujer zorro se quedó donde estaba sin siquiera osar en moverse. Oculta entre las sombras de los árboles, era difícil distinguir su rostro, pero Kuvira ya lo sabía. Sabía que la kitsune se había puesto la otra máscara una vez más. Ésa con el rostro que ella deseaba ver más que a nada en el mundo. El rostro de la joven que amaba.

—Si quieres verla de nuevo —la mujer zorro dijo—. Entonces deberás soltar esa navaja.

—Si la suelto me matarás. No pienso perder mi vida tan fácilmente —replicó Kuvira, aunque la mano con la que sostenía la cuchilla vaciló. ¿Valdría la pena entregarse así? Aquel pensamiento le heló el alma.

—Ya estás perdiendo tu vida, con cada día que añoras estar con ella.

Kuvira se retrajo ante la facilidad de la kitsune para condenarla, y la incómoda verdad que guardaban sus palabras.

—Te equivocas —declaró, su voz apunto de quebrarse. E incluso ella misma notó la falta de convicción en sus palabras.

La mujer zorro dio un paso al frente. La luz del día iluminó su cuerpo, la falsa imagen de Korra, aunque con los ojos de la bestia. Su expresión describía frustración, pero más que nada, intriga.

—¿Por qué te estás negando a ti misma?

—Yo no…

—Podrías tenerme —musitó la criatura, y su figura resplandeció bajo el sol, más bella que nunca.

El dolor cruzó por el rostro golpeado de Kuvira. Y habló, con un suspiro resignado, melancólico, triste…

—Pero seguiría sin tenerla a _ella_.

El espíritu kitsune preguntó:

—¿Alguna vez la tuviste?

No esperó una respuesta de parte de Kuvira y le dio la espalda. Volvió a transformar su cuerpo; un gran zorro de nueve colas que corría montaña adentro. Así nada más, el monstruo simplemente se marchó. Y Kuvira se quedó allí, con aquella pregunta en las manos. La respuesta era aún más dolorosa que cualquier otra herida que la kitsune hubiese podido causarle.

—No…

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

La tormenta había derribado una gran cantidad de árboles a la vera del camino. Y de milagro o sólo por pura casualidad, Kuvira logró encontrar a la mula liebre, que meneaba la cabeza de un lado al otro, aburrida. Las riendas habían quedado atoradas en las ramas de uno de los árboles caídos y el animal no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse allí esperando, ya fuera por un salvador o un depredador. Tuvo suerte. Tanto la mula como su jinete la tuvieron.

Luego de desatarla, Kuvira la llevó de regreso al sendero que rodeaba la montaña. Prosiguieron con su viaje hacia los arrozales, ahora en una lenta y pacífica marcha. Varios viajeros y carretas cargadas de arroz y otros cultivos comenzaron a pasar junto a ella. Algunos, incluso sin reconocerla, la saludaron con amabilidad, a lo que Kuvira les correspondía con un pequeño gesto de su mano. Parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, que la pesadilla al fin había acabado.

Pasado el medio día Kuvira se detuvo para comer algo. Ató a la mula y sacó una porción de carne seca y semillas de las alforjas. Abrió también la cantimplora, suspirando al percatarse de que se había quedado sin agua. Algo agotada, bajó por la colina hasta el río que bordeaba el valle. La corriente estaba crecida tras la tormenta, y el agua fluía fría y rápida alrededor de la montaña.

Mientras se agachaba para llenar la cantimplora, Kuvira se sorprendió al escuchar unas risas que provenían desde el otro extremo del río. En la orilla opuesta, río abajo, divisó a dos muchachas que jugaban lanzando una pelota al aire para que su perro la trajera devuelta. Un enorme perro de pelaje blanco. En seguida, una de ellas pidió una pausa para ir a beber un poco de agua. La que se quedó atrás rió contenta, tomó asiento en el pasto y se dedicó a peinar con cuidado su largo cabello, negro y rizado.

Kuvira se quedó con los pies clavados en la tierra. Las manos vacías, la boca seca… No lejos de ella, del otro lado del río, la joven sedienta se inclinó relajada en la orilla. Ahuecó las manos y las hundió en el agua, para luego alzarlas y llevarlas hasta sus serenos labios morenos. Bebió despacio, con el sol acariciándole los robustos hombros. Entonces alzó la vista un momento. Y el azul de sus ojos se cruzó con los de Kuvira. Fue un instante tan breve, efímero, como la vida de un segundo.

La muchacha la reconoció y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, pero Kuvira fingió no haberla visto. Y se alejó de la corriente del río. Sólo la insistencia de su terco corazón la hizo volver la mirada hacia atrás, una última vez. La joven había regresado al lado de su compañera, sentada junto a ella, le regaló un dulce beso en la mejilla, tan feliz…

Todo lo que nunca tuvo y jamás tendría.

Apretó los puños. Kuvira regresó sus ojos al frente, dispuesta a continuar, a seguir a delante. Sonriendo hasta llorar… Y allí, sobre el cadáver de un árbol caído, estaba un zorro. Sentado en sus cuatro patas, nada más, vigilando. Su cola rojiza ondeó suavemente en la brisa, para luego enroscarse alrededor de sus delicadas patas. Un par de orbes amarillas, intensas y penetrantes, fijas en ella, se estrecharon desafiantes. Kuvira le devolvió la mirada. Su semblante era serio, despojado de toda emoción, ilusión o deseo.

—Haz conmigo lo que quieras… —exhaló al fin.

El zorro asintió y se internó en el espeso bosque.

Kuvira lo siguió.

* * *

 _Al amanecer tu imagen se va, misteriosa mujer_

 _Dejaste en mí lujuria total, hermosa y sensual_

 _Corazón sin Dios dame un lugar_

 _En ese mundo tibio, casi real..._

 ** _—Mujer Amante, Rata Blanca_**


End file.
